Am I a Good Ninja?
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When Mikey is reprimanded for something he can't help, he thinks he is unloved. (Ugh...Sorry. The turtle takes things personally.)


**When Mikey is reprimanded for something he can't help, he thinks he is unloved.**

**The Turtles - 7 years old**

"Knees higher on the kick Leonardo! Donatello, kick harder. Raphael, let your moves flow. Do not let your body become rigid. Michelangelo, remember to spin." Splinter said as his sons tried to perfect the swinging back kick.

Mikey yelped again, falling on his shell whenever he tried to spin. He knew he needed to spin to give power for the upcoming kick. Sensei had done it several times to show the turtles. The funny thing was that Mikey could do it in his head. He understood the steps to complete the kata, it just didn't seem to translate to his feet.

"No Michelangelo," Splinter said gently as he extended a hand to his fallen son. Pulling his son up, he demonstrated the spin again. Mikey watched his father's feet as he spun. It seemed to Mikey to be more of a sweep than a spin. His father then began to instruct the other three, leaving Mikey to try again on his own.

This time, Mikey tried to sweep and kick, which seemed to finally translate to his feet. "I did it!" Mikey shouted as his brothers and father looked at him. But when Mikey tried to perform it again for his family, he fell on his shell. Raph started to laugh

"You did it alright. Landing on your tail is a great move." Raph laughed as Mikey rubbed his sore bottom. Leo and Donnie couldn't help but laugh too. The most demeaning, however, was his father's expression.

"What am I going to do with you Michelangelo? You never focus. You can be so lazy." Splinter said, shaking his head. Mikey was angry. More than angry, he was hurt and embarrassed. He really did do it, and now his father was calling him lazy! NO! He ran out of the dojo in tears, as he ran out of the lair, into the sewers.

It was at that moment, Splinter realized he had been shouting. Not only that, he also had seen his mistake. He had called his son lazy, when he had clearly been trying his best. He also knew Mikey had been embarrassed by being called out on that.

Feeling instantly ashamed, he turned to find his other sons still laughing. "Yamete." Splinter shouted, making his others sons stop laughing in an instant. "You three will continue your training while I find your brother."

* * *

Mikey ran down the back pipe where his secret area was located. He had found this location when he was playing hide and seek with his brothers. The pipe contained a small abandoned area Mikey could jump up into. Swiftly jumping up in what seemed to be the middle of the back pipe, Mikey made himself comfortable on the soft blanket.

Meanwhile, Splinter was also running down the back pipe in search of his son. However, he was not aware of the hiding spot. While running, he heard a soft cry. He stopped and carefully backtracked, following the sound of the young turtle's cries. Pushing himself up to the small outlet, he finally found his son.

Presently, Mikey's shell was to him. Splinter looked and saw the small, comfortable den the turtle had designed. Obviously, he'd been here many times. The small area contained a blanket, a pillow, and a small flashlight. Splinter didn't want to think if he'd ever been here at night. "Michelangelo?" Splinter questioned as Mikey turned around, his eyes red from weeping.

Mikey heard his father, but refused to look at him. Splinter sensed this and sighed. He could make the young turtle look at him, but he didn't want to create any more tension. Finally, Mikey decided to speak, although he still refused to look. "I think I should stay here from now on. I know I'm not a good ninja. I try, but I know I'm not good enough. So I'll stay here and not bother anyone anymore." Mikey said, tears in his eyes.

Splinter's heart broke. He didn't want his son to feel that he wasn't good enough. He also knew he did feel like that a lot, because his brothers would often tease him. Michelangelo did try though, and never complained about getting up early for practice. A skill, his brothers had yet to learn.

"Michelangelo, look at me." Mikey slowly looked up at his father. "You are very important to this family. I know you feel unwanted at times by your brothers, but they need you more than you'll ever know. Many would love to have the relationship you do with each of your brothers."

"Really?" Mikey asked a bit timid in his father's embrace.

"Of course. I'm sorry too. I should've never embarrassed you in front of your brothers. And even if you never master a single kata, we'll still love you." Splinter said, pulling his son into a big hug.

"It's ok sensei. I love you guys too. You know, you're the best dad a turtle could ever wish for." Mikey said, now joining the warm, embrace of his father.

"Let's go home." Splinter sighed as he took the turtle and set him down beside him. Gripping his small hand,


End file.
